One hell of a Doctor
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: hey guys this is a 3 way crossover of Naruto, Jackie chan Adventures, and black butler. you see Naruto is a doctor moving into the village of konoha. that really needs a doctor but what makes Naruto different from the other doctors thats simple. Naruto is one hell of a doctor. Yaoi/ huge male harem also this story is base off one of Blackkitten23
1. Chapter 1

Izumo and Kotetsu, the two guarding the gate of Konoha looked up from their card game when they saw someone coming "hello, please state your name and business in Konoha" The newcomer pulled back the hood of his black cloak revealing a smoking hot 20 year old man with blonde hair black highlights, sexy tan skin, striking blue eyes and tattoos on his neck ... and most of his arms. "I am Haichi-oni Naruto, I'm new in this wonderful village you see I'm from china shanghai my father had just recently got a hold of the deed of an estate in this village." Said Naruto. Kotetsu was practically drooling as he ogled the hot guy in front of him "Hi I'm Kotetsu and this is Izumo, and do you mean the Uzumaki estate on Demon Road?" Asked Kotetsu as Izumo, his teeth clench as memories of a certain couple flashes through his mind. "The very one" Naruto said really? "I thought that place was abandoned" said Izumo. "Yes, you see my mother really likes rebuilding old places. "Here have a look." Naruto said as he showed them all the pictures of the places his mother and father help rebuild.

"Wow your parents really like turning something old into something new said Kotetsu Naruto just smiled. "Umm Naruto how did your father get a hold of the deed to the Uzumaki estate" asked Izumo.

Well.. Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. there was this couple actually walked into my parents hotel in china saying how they con this village by saying that they're doctors and also taking the town's money too My father didn't like that, so.. He thought of a way to make those two pay for what they had done. So those two idiots lost the deed to the house and a lot of money to my father in a game of cards" the two couldn't help but smile "yes it does, so Naruto what are you going to do with the estate?" asked Kotetsu. Naruto gave a sexy smile "a hotel/ antiques and tea shop of cores it's the family business after all but I'm turning one of the rooms to a tattoo shop, if you ever consider getting a tattoo or something pierced come find me". Naruto said as he walked into the town.

While walking through the village Naruto could tell that they're was quite a lot of Supernatural creatures living in this town or village only few humans? "That's good, not really wanting to deal with humans when they see me in my other form". "And if that happens dad is so going to kill me." Naruto thought as a chill ran down his spine of the thought of his father being pissed off. Naruto sighed and pulled out his letter he got from the head master of Konoha University.

 _Dear Naruto Haichi-oni,_

 _Congratulations on your admission to Konoha University! For nearly 200 years, Konoha has proudly welcomed new Colonials, and we are excited for you to be part of this great tradition. As a member of the Class of 2017, you will join a dynamic student community in a place of endless opportunities. Konoha offers an unparalleled setting for the next chapter of your life._

 _The competition for admission was particularly rigorous this year, as our freshman class of 2,350 was carefully chosen from nearly 22,000 applicants. We were impressed by your academic achievements and believe strongly in your potential for continued success. You are a remarkable individual, and we are confident that you will make a lasting contribution to Konoha and to the world._

 _Our namesake envisioned a great university in the nation's capital dedicated to preparing future leaders. Konoha students uphold his legacy of intelligence, integrity and creativity as they pursue academic excellence. The opportunity to spend your college years in a vibrant city surrounded by exceptional people provides the foundation for an extraordinary life._

 _The Konoha University family welcomes you, and I personally look forward to greeting you on campus._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _Head master_

Naruto sighed as he puts the letter away. As he thought about how his mother and father were so proud of him, for getting accepted to Konoha University. Witch was in the U.S the chance to travel seem to be fun for Naruto and oh what fun it was. Naruto spent a few weeks in London, Paris, and even Germany. Naruto only chuckled at the thought of the time he spent in London. That was the most exciting of his travel to get to Konoha. Naruto's mind wandered to those sexual times he spent with those demon butlers and those four grim reapers. Naruto wasn't a virgin by any means. He was allowed to have an all-male harem, it was due to his father and grandfather telling Naruto the reasons why. He was allowed to have a harem. Naruto was the son of Shendu the demon sorcerer and son of Jade no Zenkage the shadowkhan queen and being the grandson of Tarakudo no Zenkage(Tarakudo the All Shadow) or better known as the shadow and his wife Matu uzumaki the last of the uzumaki merpeople clan. That was one of the reasons why Naruto was told that he had to have a harem and the other reason is that he must marry one of his uncle's. Bai Tza, Demon of Water, Master of the three forms of water.

Bai Tza didn't mind sharing his sweet nephew with others but he calls first dibs on the action in the bed room so the night before Naruto had to leave to Konoha University. Bai Tza wantted to give his sweet nephew a gift before he left the next morning.

~Flash Back ~

Bai Tza moaned softly as Naruto claimed his lips in a rough kiss. He loved it when he was forceful, and he was being exactly that as his hands passed roughly over his body, his clothes receiving tears and holes as his claws scratched at his body. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to give him primal side a thrill. He smiled as his hands moved lower to his back and cup his ass, he always hated the way men or women stared at his ass, but he loved it when Naruto played with his ass. Bai Tza's mouth was released and the only thing he could do was moan loudly as Naruto ripped his shirt off from his body before latching his mouth onto his left nipple as his free hand rubbed his right nipple, occasionally twirling Bai Tza's nipple between his fingers as his mouth sucked and his tongue twirled around Bai Tza's other nipple. Naruto mentally smirked as he watched his first lover and soon to be husband soak his boxers as he played with his nipple.

Suddenly however, Bai Tza pushed Naruto off of him, getting a growl of disappointment from his soon to be husband, even as he tried to catch his breath. "What's the matter honey?" Naruto asked, even as his eyes glaze with lust.

Bai Tza smirked devilishly, rather amused at how primal Naruto got when he was raring for sex. "Well, you're paying so much attention to my nipples so I want to try something. So wait." he said playfully flicking Naruto on the nose. Naruto twitched and sneezed causing Bai Tza to giggle in amusement as he reached into the nightstand. Naruto watched eagerly as he pulled out a small bottle of sea water, before blinking and looking at Bai Tza in confusion.

"Undress and out of the bed, honey. You're going to enjoy this." Bai Tza said seductively.

Naruto quickly complied, taking off his clothes as Bai Tza open the bottle and stepped off the bed with him. He smirked happily seeing Naruto's raging hard on and decides to get to work. He crouched in front of Naruto causing his eyes to widen slightly as he had an idea of what he was going to do. Bai Tza licked his lips in anticipation and pulled the bottle of sea water up before covering Naruto's cock with the sea water before slowly sucking on his dick. He looked up to see Naruto looking at him in surprise.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as Bai Tza sucked on his dick feeling his tongue rub his sea water covered cock up and down his shaft, Bai Tza mentally smirked even as he moaned loudly, this felt amazing. He could feel Naruto's heartbeat through his hot cock.

Naruto had thought how awesome this feeling is, or is that the sea water or that Bai Tza is doing this. He continued to suck on his head, he was slowly losing himself. Naruto looked to see Bai Tza he was obviously enjoying this as much as he was and so Naruto decided to end this a little faster. Thrusting into Bai Tza's mouth, Naruto moaned loudly and pushed his hands into his white and blue highlight hair in pleasure. "That feels awesome Bai Tza. Suck harder!" he growled out. 'Glad you like it Naruto, now quit holding out and cum for me!' he yelled into his mind, quickening him pace to as fast as he could go, sucking hard on his cock, as he gave his soon to be husband the best blow job of his life. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he thrust heartily into his soon to be husband, blow job. His orgasm was close and he wanted for Bai Tza to enjoy it too, although he was sure he was enjoying the sea water covering his cock. The thought of Bai Tza doing such a thing sent him over the edge and him pushed his head down on his cock, letting loose a primal roar as his cock pumped a copious amount of semen into Bai Tza waiting mouth.

Bai Tza mentally smirked as he gulped down his soon to be husband's seed. he pulled the last of the sea water covering his cock up into his mouth and enjoyed the mixing tastes as Naruto's roar receded to a satisfied groaning as his last few shots were sent into his mouth. he waited till he was done before letting his still hard cock go with a slight 'pop' and licking his lips seductively.

~End flash back ~

Naruto smiled when he remember that wonderful gift that Bai Tza gave to him. Naruto stopped when a tea shop came in view he wonder if this tea shop had that one brand that one of his demon lovers in London always make. Thinking of that Naruto continued making his way to his family's estate its sounds weird calling it his family's estate but his grandmother is an Uzumaki so technically it's his family's Estate. Wow very nice, said an impressed Naruto. As he saw the Uzumaki Estate Grandma wasn't lying when she said that the Estate was breathtaking Naruto thought as he unlocked the door and enter the house only to meet the place covered in dust and spider webs. OH man cleaning up this place is going to take forever because its fucking huge! Four stories at about 28,000 sqft with a cellar, a greenhouse and an attic on 500 acres with three other buildings, but the greenhouse doesn't face the right way for some of our rare plants so I'm thinking of making the attic into a greenhouse. And for a house that was built in the 1800s the electricity and plumbing are all up to date and work wonderfully. But cleaning it all will take me forever. Naruto thought as he closed his eyes his skin turn a bluish gray his hair turned black as he slowly opened his eyes they were now blood red. Naruto sighed as he chanted the spell that his grandfather taught him.' "Ancient powers near and far, hear this summons from a far. With my powers burning bright, my shadows shall consume the light. Rise from the darkness and prepare your sword. And serve faithfully to your one and only lord.'" after Naruto was done chanting the spell the shadows slowly rise taking form of all the shadow clans that once followed his grandfather. These were the shadowkhan the loyal servants to the Haichi-oni family. Naruto smiled once he saw the shadowkhan "all of you please clean up the Estate while I'm gone I have to run to the village and buy something that we need for this place. Am I understood?" Naruto said with Authority in his tone, all the shadow khan bowed to they're prince and went to do they're respected task.

Naruto P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked thru the village. Memorizing the roads so I don't get lost, just by walking around the place, I can sense there quite a lot different types of species of the supernatural creatures. I continued walking when I came by one of the rivers that run thru the village I smiled it's been awhile since I been out for a swim. With that decided I summoned two shadowkhan to keep watch. Once I was completely naked I gave the shadowkhan my clothes as I dived into the water. The moment my skin made contact with the water I turned into a merman thanks to my Uzumaki blood. I can turn into a merman, if I choose to turn into one. my legs soon where replace with a long Majestic amethyst color tail my skin had turn into pale complexion that kind of looks like porcelain my sapphire blue eyes changed into a light ruby color. And my blonde hair turned into a midnight blue. I smiled under the water, it's been awhile since I was in my merman form wanting to test out my skills to see that they haven't been getting Rusty. Trying out several of my skills. I figured out that my skills aren't getting rusty but it's been a long time since I went out for a quick swim. Spending a few minutes swimming around the river my shadowkhan keeping watch as I soon started to sing one of many songs mermaids or mermen use to lure men or women to their watery grave.

~Meanwhile~

3rd P.O.V

In the same location where Naruto was swimming just a bit further away there was a group of supernatural creatures 4 of them are vampires and two of them are merpeople. The four vampires are known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, a 200 year old vampire and the head master of Konoha University, to his right was Hashirama Senju a 331 year old vampire that's a business professor who teaches in Konoha University.

to his left was his younger brother Tobirama Senju, He's a 327 year old vampire that happens to be a physics professor in Konoha University,and there was Minato Namikaze 40 year old vampire that's a calculus professor in Konoha University. The two merpeople were Iruka Umino 38 year old merman an English professor that works in Konoha University and lastly there was his little sister Kurenai Umino, She's a 27 year old mermaid that happened to teaches English at Konoha high school.

The group converts among themselves after a long day of teaching classes. "Oh man I'm glad that's over" said Hashirama not wanting to deal with the technical problem in his class. "Are you still having problems adjusting to the technology in this era Hashirama?" Minato asked as everyone in the group wait for his response.

"Yes I think technology just hates me!" Hashirama explains as he looked at his brother and his friends as everyone else chuckled at his response.

"Don't worry Hashirama you'll get used to it eventually". Hiruzen said with a sweat drop as everyone looked at Hashirama, who was sitting far off in a corner with a depressed Cloud over him while crying anime tears. Before anyone else had a chance to speak they were silenced by the most beautiful and Angelic voice they have ever heard. Everyone was wondering where this Angelic and beautiful song was coming from. So Hashirama decided to follow the voice only to be followed by everyone in else the group.

Stopping by the river banks only to see the most beautiful or handsome merman they have ever seen. As everyone Stared they noticed that his tail was a beautiful amethyst color and his skin looked like the finest porcelain. And his light Ruby colored eyes took their breath away, his midnight blue hair shine brightly with a little specks of water dripping from it. And that everyone that was staring at this beautiful merman they all had the same thought that this merman was a true beauty to behold.

Naruto P.O.V

After I was done singing. The sound of someone clapping made my blood run cold. As I slowly turned around to see a group of people clapping. I stood there frozen, until I heard one of them spoke He had blue eyes and blonde hair. "That was truly beautiful don't you think Iruka" asked Minato "yes indeed Minato I haven't heard such a lovely song in a while said Iruka. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Hearing they're compliments made me blush?

As everyone and I heard the sound of a branch snapping quickly turning their heads to the direction of the sound. I quickly dove back into the water. And swam up river while giving my shadowkhan the order to follow and get ready to help me to leave the water.

Minato P.O.V.

The sound of a branch snapping quickly turning our heads to the direction of the sound. Only to turn around again when we heard the sound of the water splashing seeing the beautiful merman was no longer there. I'm guessing the sound of the branch snapping. Giving him the chance to make a quick, exit.

3rd P.O.V

"I manage to escape, oh god. How could I be so stupid to let a group of people to see me in my merman form?" Oh man this isn't good. If dad finds out about this. He's going to kill me for being so careless. And I'm going to get an ear full from Bai Tza for letting some other Supernatural creature to see my merman form while he hasn't seen it". Naruto thought as he was now fully dressed and dried as he walked to the market to get groceries for his home. His shadowkhan were following him by the shadows. After what seemed like an hour or a two of buying groceries Naruto decided to head back home. On his way home he picked up the scents of all the different species of Supernatural creatures that live here. Vampires, werewolfs, merpeople, demon wolves, demon dogs, werecats, a few insect Charmers, Pegasus, unicorns, Centaurus, a few Gorgon, demon imps and two demon plants. "Wow. I have a lot of work cut out for me." Naruto thought about how many Supernatural creatures that live here and need medical attention. Naruto was about to open the door to his home but to only stop when he checked the mailbox shocked to see that he got a few letters already.

Handing over the bags of groceries to the nearest Shadowkhan and ordering him to put the groceries away. Deciding to read one of his letters Naruto grab the first one only to be shocked to see the family crest of the Phantomhive. The only person he knew that work for the Phantomhive's is none other than his first demon lover Sebastian Michaelis. Wondering how the hell Sebastian knew where he going to live? And how these letter got delivered here so fast when he was only just moving in.

Wondering what the letter contains Naruto decided to open it.

 ** _My dear and beloved (Naruto)_**

 ** _I know you are distant for now and meanwhile I can't help but feeling low and sad, but soon I realize, this time we are apart, occurs for a number of reasons, most against our will, and I sometimes think this can actually be a helpful experience, contributing for a life filled with harmony, love, peace and joy in the future._**

 ** _I trust you completely. I keep you in my heart, in the coziest corner, warmer, most docile and loving at my disposal._**

 ** _This little heart stays radiant when I remember your multitude of qualities, your virtues, and so, my heart beats softer and more cheerful. When thinking of your few "mishaps", my soul fills with compassion in a way that I accept you the way you are, but at the same time I make myself always willing in lending you a hand, intended to help you overcome any difficulty, because I truly love you._**

 ** _When my thoughts are upon you and with you I have no fear whatsoever, not even about the future. I know that you're the last of your kind and I'm willing to share you even though_**

 ** _Demons are possessive when it comes to their mates. I'm sure that our path, from now on, will be lit by sunlight's joy and the moon's most romantic night sky she can provide. And I'll be dropping by for a visit or should I say I'll be moving in with you. My deal with the brat was canceled by the Brats very own words. "Break the bond then Sebastian" now that I'm free we'll be finally able to be together._**

 ** _From yours truly_**

 ** _(Sebastian Michaelis)_**

Naruto's face turned a bright red as he read Sebastian's letter as he could only remember that night they spent together.

 ** _~Flash Back ~_**

Naruto stood with an evil grin, "Oh really. Lets find out hm? If you're lying I'll have to think of a punishment."

Sebastian swallowed and stood, then loosened his collar once again.

Since Naruto was slightly shorter than Sebastian he gripped his lapels and pulled him down a few inches. Naruto bared his fangs and smiled, "You lose," he murmured before he

sank his fangs into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian tried to hold back the moan, but it slipped past his lips. He covered his mouth again as he panted. Gripping Naruto's shirt he wilted against him slightly.

Naruto removed his fangs and chuckled, "What should your punishment be? But the weird thing is that I seem to want you more than I should,

Which would normally be not at all. I'm thinking that since this is all messed up anyway, perhaps I should just go with it. What do you think demon?

Sebastian's eyes widened and he stiffened slightly, but he just couldn't get his body to disagree. He was harder than he had ever been before, and he knew Naruto knew

because his pelvis was currently resting against Naruto quite snugly.

Naruto started unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt, then he ran his hand down the exposed flesh. Sebastian convulsed against him. Naruto laughed, "Damn, I really put the whammy on

You huh?"

Sebastian growled, "Just shut up all ready. I wish to get this punishment over with and you out of my life." Naruto snickered and nipped Sebastian's pectoral muscle, "Be nice or I may not go easy on you."

Sebastian moaned loudly and fisted both hands in Naruto's shirt.

Naruto pulled the shirt out of Sebastian's pants and slid it down his arms. The coat fell off, but the shirt caught at the cufflinks and trapped his hands. Naruto smiled and led

Sebastian over to a couch that had a fancy design of wood. The wood worked perfectly as he slipped the shirt over it, to hold Sebastian in place.

Sebastian struggled for a moment, as he tried to free his hands. He cried out when Naruto gently bit down on a nipple.

Naruto licked the nipple a few times before giving the other the same attention. Sebastian was moaning and panting in time to Naruto laving on and nipping his nipples. Finally Naruto

Licked a trail downward, stopping to dip his tongue in Sebastian's navel a few times.

Sebastian arched his back off the couch and cried out. His eyes widened as Naruto gripped the waistband of his pants and proceeded to unbutton and unzip them.

It was Naruto's turn to widen his eyes, "Jeez I could tell you were well endowed, but I had no idea you were this big!"

Sebastian stared at Naruto, his face flushed as his breath panted out. He was still overwhelmed by the bite to say anything coherent.

Naruto tentatively ran a fingertip through the bead of moisture at the head, Sebastian moaned and twitched his hips up. Naruto grinned, "That sensitive huh?" With a chuckle, Naruto did something he thought he would only be doing it. With Bai Tza and no one else; he ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the tip of Sebastian's penis.

It was too much for Sebastian, since he was still floored from the bite; he came hard, the thick white liquid splattering all over his abdomen.

Naruto chuckled, "That was a little early don't you think?" Sebastian glared at him, "That was your fault. You pumped me full of whatever you did to seduce me. I've never been that hard before, nor have I ever come that Soon. Even when I was a young demon I had more control than that."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad to hear that I made you lose control. It only makes me want you more." Sebastian stared hungrily as Naruto took off his shirt and opened his pants. Only to be shocked to see that Naruto was way bigger than he thought. Naruto removed Sebastian's pants, as well as his own and crawled between Sebastian's legs. "I want to fuck you so bad."

Sebastian moaned, "Yes!" Naruto shoved himself deep inside Sebastian, causing him to scream, but he gave him no time to adjust, "I'm sorry I just can't wait!"

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Naruto, "No its good, don't stop!" Naruto hissed as Sebastian clenched around him, "Gah!"

Sebastian moaned and struggled against his shirt until he heard the seams creaking. Technically he could free himself, but the illusion of Naruto having control turned him on. Naruto's pattern became erratic and he suddenly bit Sebastian again.

Sebastian shouted hoarsely as he lost control. The shirt suddenly ripped and Sebastian started changing. Suddenly Naruto was looking down at Sebastian's full demon form arching underneath him. He was fascinated by everything, but mostly Sebastian's sharper teeth and his longer claws.

Sebastian opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. His eyes were no longer red, but a glowing fuchsia, "What have you done to me?" Naruto touched a black feather that was resting on Sebastian's stomach, causing him to convulse. Naruto groaned and gripped Sebastian's hips to still him.

Sebastian frowned, "I have gone twice now and you have yet to go at all. This is not fair." Sebastian twisted his hips, causing Naruto to gasp and dig his nails into Sebastian's sides. Naruto panted, "I'm close though." Sebastian smiled and gently grabbed Naruto's shoulders to bring him down for a kiss, when they broke for air Sebastian murmured, "Let me take control."

Naruto found himself on his back. Black feathers floated around him when Sebastian began to move. Naruto moaned, then covered his mouth. With a chuckle Sebastian captured both of Naruto's hands and held them over his head. "I want to hear you Naruto." Naruto arched his back, panting and moaning in time to Sebastian riding him. "So close!"

Sebastian clenched while he was riding Naruto. With a roar, Naruto came, shooting deep inside Sebastian, but Sebastian wasn't finished, for he was once again hard. Naruto tensed as he felt Sebastian trying to gain entrance into his body, "No!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes until Naruto shifted.

Sebastian let go of Naruto's hands and Naruto lowered his mouth to Sebastian's swollen member. "Use caution, I do not wish to be bit there." Naruto rolled his eyes up to watch Sebastian's reaction as he took him into his mouth.

Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth opened as Naruto took him all the way in. He was amazed Naruto could take all of him as Naruto's lips touched the base of him. Naruto gently ran his teeth across Sebastian's member causing him to gasp and writhe. Sebastian growled, "This is a dangerous game you play. Let me fuck you." Naruto growled against Sebastian, causing his to moan. Sebastian fought not to thrust into Naruto's mouth, as he was sure if he did that he would inadvertently find himself bitten. Naruto switched to his hands and bit Sebastian's inner thigh. Sebastian was done again with a hoarse cry.

Sebastian collapsed back onto the couch and shifted back to his humanoid form, while Naruto crawled over to a chair to watch him. "I can't believe I did this Bai Tza is going to kill me." Naruto thought.

Seeing the look on Naruto's face Sebastian asked "Are you regretting it?" Naruto thought about that, "No, it was wonderful." Sebastian nodded, "Good because I would not tolerate for being second best. I happen to be a very jealous lover but I'm willing to share."

 ** _~end of flashback~_**

Oh he's moving in with me. Wait say what! I thought as I re-read his letter as a shiver went down my spine. Oh my god. I know I'm going to be exhausted when Sebastian get his hands on me and makes me have sex with him to make up for lost time.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting over his little scare Naruto decided to call his family to see how they are doing. Not wanting his mother to over think that he gotten in an accident. Pulling out his spell book that his father gave to him for his 8th birthday. While summoning two ninja shadowkhon's to get the ingredients to cast a mirror like doorway where he can call and see his family through the mirror. Taking a deep breath Naruto started performing the spell. Taking some black ink and a brush and started drawing a circular seal with symbols surrounding the outer layer. Inside the circle around a large mirror that he had found in the estate. As light mist started to raise from the outer and inner circle. Alongside with the bowl of ingredients that he needed for the spell.

Noticing that the spell was half way done Naruto started to chant the words to complete the spell.

 ** _(O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, reflect me forever more._**

 ** _Give me now the thing I crave. Looking down in a soul drowned in sins forever in pain.)_** Once the spell was done. The mirror began to glow a light yellow color showing that the spell was working. Naruto waited for a few seconds when the mirror started to show his father Shendu the demon sorcerer. In his human form which has long blonde hair and Emeril green eyes, pale and tan skin. With a very well-toned body that looks like it was sculpted by the finest Sculptors. To most people Naruto's Father would look like a sex god.

"Ah, Naruto it's good to see you my son." Shendu said as he looked at Naruto through the mirror. "Hello father, I wanted to see how everyone was doing since I left?" Naruto asked as he could see his Father looking through some old spell books and other things too. "Things have been going good over here son. But things have been quiet since you left. Bai Tza has been getting quite lonely without you. And your mother and grandmother can't help but to worry about you. Quite frankly everyone else, is missing you too. Especially your grandfather Tarakudo and your uncle Tchang zu, really do miss you. Even though they don't want to say it." Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle. Hearing what his father was telling him. It's a good thing that you called through the mirror spell Naruto. I don't think calling by the phone would have worked, and I wanted to check up on you. How is it going fixing up your grandmother's mansion?"

"Good, I got the shadowkhons to clean up the place since this place is huge! Like no kidding Dad. Four stories at about 28,000 with a cellar, a greenhouse and an attic on 500 acres with three other buildings, but the greenhouse doesn't face the right way for our rare and exotic plants. So I'm making the attic into a greenhouse. And for a house that was built around the 1800s the electricity and plumbing are all up to date and work wonderfully... Oh before I forget Dad I found that rare herb you were looking for "Really where?" Shendu asked. I found it, in a graveyard valley at the outskirts of London. It was during my travels to get to Konoha. "Father what I found in London was something that would make you rethink if you're really seen or knew everything. Naruto said as he told his father everything that happened while he stood in London. "Wow, I would never have thought Demons, a fallen angel and grim reapers would cause so much damage over one soul." Shendu said as he looked at his son in shock. And people thought he was crazy for power. But his thoughts were cut when Naruto said … Oh Father guess what I found out more about this village".

"Really, what's the story about this village?"Shendu asked as he looked at his son.

"Well, apparently this village has needed a doctor for a long time, but no regular doctor or healer is brave enough to deal with all the creatures here Father and by the smell in the air here someone is up to something." Naruto said as he looked at his Father. "What kind of creatures live there Naruto?"Shendu said as he looked at his son with a serious look in his eyes.

"Vampires, werewolves, merpeople, demon wolves, demon dogs, werecats, a few insect Charmers, Pegasus, unicorns, Centaurus, a few Gorgon, demon imps and two demon plants. I think." Naruto said as he looked at his Father.

"BLOODY HELL! No wonder no one will help them, but it seems like our kind of place. Naruto I'll be sending your uncles. Tso Lan, demon of the Moon, Master of Gravity, Dai Gui, Demon of the Earth, Master of Rock, wood, and Dirt, Hsi Wu, Demon of Sky, Master of the Heavens, Xiao Fung, Demon of Wind, Master of the four winds, Your fiancé Bai Tza, Demon lord of Water, Master of the three forms of water, Tchang Zu, Demon of Thunder, Master of Storms, and finally your aunt Po Kong Demoness of Mountain, Mistress of Metal and Crystal, to help you in healing and taking care of everyone in that village. But what you say maybe true that something is going on there. Your aunt and uncles will be there to help.

"Thanks Dad. Oh before I forget do you remember that one couple that came to the hotel that few months ago." Naruto asked his Father who only nodded his head. "Ah yes those two con artist that played your grandmother side of the family. Shendu said while he was thinking back when those two entered his hotel. "Well guess what dad, those two where the ones who came to this village offering help posing to be Doctors."

Naruto said. Shendu couldn't help but to growl in anger when he heard that piece of information. But only to smirked as he looked at his son. "Well that's a good thing that those two humans aren't among the land of the living anymore." Shendu said with an evil tone in his voice. Naruto just stared at his father in shock. "Father you didn't" ... Naruto said in disbelief. Don't tell your mother Naruto she doesn't need to know what happened to, "those two" Shendu said as he looked at his son who only nodded his head. "That explains why people in that village aren't fond of people claiming to be doctors or healers. Shendu said only snapping his son out of his shock. "Father I had the shadowkhon's to look around the place and they had found a secret passage in the cellar and it leads to an underground lake. The lake was so clear it had to be the home of merpeople, no doubt this is, grandmother's family estate. Which explains the huge house since they would want as much access to the underground water ways as possible. But grandmother side of the family were very sick according to the rusted green slime I found near the edge of the lake, Father." Naruto said as he showed a small sample of the rusted green slime, to his father.

"A rusted green … that has to be Waterborne diseases … those poor people, I feel sorry for your grandmother. We could have been there to help them. And also to kill those creeps sooner … come on get out dammit"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow "what are you doing father?" Naruto asked as he saw his father trying to pull something out from the closet.

"I'm trying to find one of my spell books and your mother wants me to "clean out the closet". but I can't seem to get this box out … I better go this box is putting up a fight, oh your mother wanted me to tell you to consider creating a contract or a bond with someone soon and to not do anything stupid Naru . Gotta go, bye-Shit! Avalanche!"

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle when he saw his father, Shendu the demon sorcerer. Get trapped under all his belongings. Naruto canceled the spell as the image of his father was no longer showing in the mirror.

As He started to look over his other three letters. That he had gotten alongside the letter he had gotten from Sebastian.

 ** _My love,_**

 ** _You are so far away that there's nothing I can do besides waiting here, quietly, sad, my heart aching to see you again!_**

 ** _You have no idea how much I would love to have you near, how much I would love to rest on your shoulder, listening to music and holding hands. It may sound silly, but it's these simple things that make me miss you even more..._**

 ** _I need to know that you are within reach… and I would love to feel that I can touch you at any time, that I can call out your name and not wait hours for you to answer. I know this is a temporary situation, I know that one day I will be able to appease this feeling. I know that I will be able to feel the touch of your skin and your lips again, the strength and warmth of your embrace, but even so, I feel very sad and lonely while you're away. If you could measure the intensity of this pain, the intensity of my unsettledness, I feel sad when you're away!_**

 ** _For now, all I can do is to sit back in my shop, reading some old romantic novels, not really paying attention to them because I know my love for you is bigger than theses little book!_**

 ** _But I also know that being apart hurts too much!_**

 ** _A tearful kiss from yours_**

 ** _(Undertaker)_**

Naruto couldn't help to feel bad for the Undertaker sure they didn't really do much but that one time they had toyed with the Undertaker, after giving the grim reaper a tattoo. And scaring the crap out of the Town folks when they enter Undertaker's funeral parlor. Good times as Naruto started to remember that night.

 ** _~flash back ~_**

Naruto walked into the undertaker's funeral parlor only 30 mins after getting a call from undertaker himself asking if he could come by the parlor today so he can get a tattoo. Undertaker knew that Naruto was a Tattoo artist because he, saw Naruto doing a tattoo for a certain demon butler. "Hello Undertaker are you in?" Naruto asked as he looked around the parlor. "Yes why hello Naruto-kun thank you for coming in a, late notice" Undertaker said with a blush on his face. "Its no problem Undertaker" Naruto said as he looked at him. "Now than what kind of tattoo you wanted". Naruto asked as he got his equipment out. "I wanted Egyptian hieroglyphics of death on my back" he said as Naruto nodded and sketched a picture "something like this?" he showed the Undertaker the picture.

The grim reaper nodded in approval "yes".

"Great! Now let's get started...umm Undertaker I can't really tattoo or massage you through a cloak or clothes "the blonde deadpanned when he saw the grim reaper didn't remove his cloak.

Undertaker looked slightly embarrassed "right sorry".

I'm going to use some lotion made out of two herbs that should help your skin relax" Naruto covered both his hands with the lotion as he stood behind the grim reaper and he began slowly working the tense muscles.

(damn … he is really good with his hands) thought Undertaker as his eyes fluttered closed … a soft moan escaped his lips (how embarrassing! I hope he didn't hear that … good, I don't think he did … w-what's he d-doing? Oooh god s-so good) that lotion was making his body react in a way he wasn't used to … his nipples became hard … he panted as a flush graced his cheeks. Naruto's hands moved lower and rested on the small of his back "N-Naruto-kun maybe w-we ahhhhh" he couldn't stop the loud moan from slipping past his lips.

"is something wrong Undertaker? You seem to be relaxing nicely" said Naruto as his hand wrapped around and brushed the confined hard on in the grim reaper's pants. Undertaker gasped and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde as he realized that Naruto was doing this on purpose!

"ahhh I-I ahhhh Naruto wait I oooh" the lotion coated hand unbuttoned the brown pants and freed the grim reaper's hard cock … Undertaker tried not to scream as the taunting hand whispered over the sensitive hard flesh "p-please"

As Naruto leaned over so his chest was pressed against Undertaker's bare back making the Silvernets whimper "please what Undertaker?" he asked before kissing the grim reaper's neck.

A shiver raced down Undertaker's spine as that hot breath tickled his skin "touch m-me" pleaded the grim reaper as he quivered with need.

"I am touching you" said the blonde with an amused chuckle as the Silvernets tried to buck his hips to get friction on his weeping cock.

"my cock, please touch my c-cock" he pleaded and nearly screamed as Naruto's hand wrapped around his cock. Naruto stroked the hard hot flesh and took a break every so often to brush his thumb over the weeping slit covering his hand even more pre cum. Undertaker began to thrash and he didn't even realize he was moaning loudly as his climax approached "I'm ahhhh c-cumming!" his back arched against Naruto's chest as his seed splashed onto the chair and floor … he was so dazed he didn't notice the blonde clean him up or begin tattooing him. It wasn't until half way through the tattoo that he even noticed the needle piercing his skin …

Naruto smiled as he remembered that day all too well. Who can say that they got, to fool around with a god of death or a sexy silver hair grim reaper no less? Naruto smiled as he began to read the last two letters. He had gotten, already knowing who they're from?

 ** _Dear (Naru-kun),_**

 ** _I need to confess to you that for me there is only one truth: I´m mad about dating you. I wanna be happy and able to proclaim to all the world that I´ve got the most gorgeous and polite guy in the world, that he's my beloved one, my boyfriend._**

 ** _Giving me this chance will make you happier also, I want to give you back everything you ever dreamed of. My life will be devoted to you and I´ll never do anything that might hurt you in the slighest way. I wish to make you happy and complete._**

 ** _Today my satisfaction would be hearing you asking me out for having a simple icecream or something better than that, like a dinner after a movie and maybe something else when the evening gets closer to the end._**

 ** _Little things will provide us with great joy and a lot of magic as well. Having you so near will make possible for me to love you each and every single day of my life. I´d never employ such bold words on this letter if you didn´t attract me equally._**

 ** _But I´m still waiting for a first step on your part that suggests all of this can become reality someday. You just have to want it, and we will have so many untroubled and exciting days as two lovers can live. There´ll be only passion and love around us._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Kisses (grell sutcliff)_**

Naruto just rolled his eyes at Grell's letter. "Ok I know for a fact I never fooled around with, grell. I guess this is what Sebastian goes through every day when Grell sees him or he sees Grell. Naruto thought as he opened his last letter or what he thought was his last letter.

 ** _My love,_**

 ** _Loving you gives me such a feeling of fulfillment that I feel close to Heaven. And that is why I feel this huge, emptiness when you are far away, which is reflected in the absence of your body._**

 ** _I wish I could have you right now, now that a strong desire takes over me and reveals itself through the most sensitive parts of my body; it burns me from inside, giving me an incredible desire..._**

 ** _I don't know if I should print these feelings in a letter; I may even be misunderstood. But the reason I'm doing it is because I know you know me like no one else does. And you understand that this is more than simple desire, but the certainty that I love you and that my love for you shows itself not only in my mind but also in my body!_**

 ** _Please don't take too long to come back. Come back as soon as possible; I will be waiting with all my affection and more than ready for love._**

 ** _Take care!_**

 ** _Claude Faustus_**

Naruto blushed a deep red as he re-read Claude's letter. Oh man I know that I'll be in so much trouble. I have two demon's that are head over heels for me. Two grim reapers that madly in love with me. Bai Tza is soo going to kill me. Naruto thought as he went to see his new room. Only to stop when he heard a noise coming from the forest in the back yard. Running out to see what caused the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V.

I was running through the woods following the scent of blood 'not good' I thought as I turned into my shadow demon form or better known as the shadowkhon king form. Hey my grandfather isn't the king of the shadowkhon for nothing you know. My shadowkhon king form is alot different from my grandfather shadowkhon king form. My shadowkhon king form looks more human than my grandfather's. (Think of Darkrai in his human form). While I'm in the whole shadowkhon king mode. My personality changes into some more baritone and neutral. I enjoy staying in the shadows and enjoying seeing people's Nightmares come to life.

That's why I never stay in the shadowkhon king mode for too long if I do, I intend to lose sight of my true personality. But there's one side about the Shadowkhon King it allows me to control the shadows more frequently and better. I'm bringing people's worst nightmares to life that's a bonus. My grandfather even gave me the nickname Darkrai for a reason the king of nightmares or the master of the Shadows. I'm guessing if the Shadow Demons in this Village find out about me being the heir to the Shadowkhon Empire and the grandson of Tarakudono Zenkage(Tarakudo the All Shadow). They will swear their loyalty to serve me. Just like they served under my grandfather for many generations along with certain other demons. I know there's only three Clans that serve under my grandfather. No doubt they will serve under me if they found out who I am which will be a total drag.

I kept running or should I say flying through the shadows. Towards the location where the scent of the blood was located at. I was shocked to see what I found.

Before Naruto arrived

Hiruzen P.O.V.

I was wandering around the forest on the edge of town looking for suitable prey. I was still thinking of that wonderful song. That mysterious merman was singing his voice was Angelic and alluring only making me and my friends who were also around listening to his song. That song it was putting us into a somewhat trance. I never heard a beautiful song like that before. I sighed being a 200 year old vampire is never easy. I wish I could do is stay and listen to that wonderful song all day. I spotted a deer a few yards away. I extended my fangs ... in a flash I quickly catches my deer and snapped the deer's neck before it even knew what was happening.

I bit down and started to drain my kill of its blood not really caring about the mess I was making.

"hello Sarutobi or is it headmaster of Konoha academy now?" I stopped and spun around and saw another vampire with long dark hair and yellow eyes "Orochimaru, what are you doing here? You were cast out 6 years ago" I barked clearly furious that the vampire before me would dare show himself. "yes, for some foolish reason" commented Orochimaru dismissively as he examined his nails.

"You killed and drank the blood of a small girl!" I roared.

"so? They're our food Sarutobi. It's stupid to try to live with our food by forcing ourselves to eat animals" he gestures to the deer carcass "or wear rings that don't just protect us from the sun, but cast illusions that hide the fact that we don't age" he glanced at the ring on my finger.

I growled "your wrong Orochimaru, they aren't just food and others and I won't let you hurt anyone else in our town".

"very well then, but Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato aren't here right now to help you, so you can't stop me" he charged at me and the fight began.

"don't get cocky. I'm older and stronger than you Orochimaru" I said as I ducked a slash from the dark haired vampire.

"Yes, but I have this" smirked Orochimaru as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile. He whipped off the cap and threw the contents at me. I collapsed screaming in pain as the liquid burned my flesh.

Orochimaru strolled over to the downed vampire, savoring the crackling of my seared body "like it Hiruzen, that was a mixture of holy water and silver".

My vision was fading "oh my, is it too painful for you, let me fix that" Orochimaru grabbed a nearby branch and sharpened it and with a sinister smirk as Orochimaru said "let me put an end to your pain".

Just before he could stake me. Orochimaru was sent flying by a black and purple orb. When I heard the voice of the one who attacked Orochimaru and saved me from being killed. Leave now Vampire or I'll throw another Dark Pulse at you, and trust me you really don't want to get hit again by my attack unless you want to be nothing but ashes. I blushed in hearing the monotone voice of the person who saved me. As I felt a deadly power that far rivaled my own. So Orochimaru fled. I tried to see what scared Orochimaru off, but I only saw a dark silhouette with a pair of glowing emerald green eyes. Where only thing I could see before blacking out.

Naruto P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen mixing some herbs together. I was still in the whole shadowkhon king form. Letting out a sigh. I knew this will happened "I'll be stuck in this form maybe to 3 or 5 hours. I have the shadowkhons keep guard around the estate. A wounded vampire will bring a lot of trouble if any of the other creatures smell his blood.

I keep mixing the herbs when I saw one of the mirrors I keep in the kitchen Began to glow a light yellow. My eyes widen a bit someone is calling me through a mirror spell. But who? I thought as I walked to the mirror as it started to show my grandfather Tarakudo no Zenkage(Tarakudo the All Shadow). "Ah, Naruto it's good to see you my boy and I see you're finally taking your shadowkhon king form more offended." Tarakudo said as he looked at me through the mirror smiling seeing me in my shadowkhon king form. "Hello grandfather I said in that monotone voice. Ah Naruto don't be like that my grandfather whined. I smiled as I began to chuckle lightly only making my grandfather smile. On seeing his only grandchild laughing a bit. "Ok grandfather, what's going on." I said as I looked at my grandfather who only smiled again.

"Nothing much my boy your grandmother and your mother miss you alot and it's been only a few weeks scents you left." I swear those two are going to blow up if they ever heard you getting married without telling them." I only sweat dropped when my grandfather said that knowing my mother and grandmother they'll do just that.

"My boy your grandmother wants you to consider creating a contract with someone soon you're the only one of your kind. And you need more than one contract. And also your mother wanted me to tell you. Don't do anything stupid." "Tarakudo-kun where are you." an all sweet voice said both me and grandfather looked at each other. well... got to go bye grandpa. I said as ending the spell only to hear my grandfather voice in the background a bit saying "now, now dear...have...mercy."

I shuttered. I really feel sorry for my grandfather when my grandmother is in one of her moods. I looked up the beautiful wooden staircase that went to the second floor "keeping an injured and sick vampire in my house doesn't qualify as 'stupid' does it? .… Mom is soo going to kill me" I thought. Sighing and I got the tea that I was making along a few other things too. I walked up the stairs and towards the room where an injured and sick vampire is currently staying that. I was still my shadowkhon king form. For now and I guess that's a good thing I wonder how Bai Tza will hand something like this god I miss him.

 _~Meanwhile with our favorite demon family~_

We find the Demon family traveling toward Konoha, though the only ones they seem excited were Bai Tza finally thanking the gods for able to be in the arms of his beloved fiancé once again and to have nonstop sex when they see each other. Tso Lan, the only one that seemed to enjoy the forest so was Dai Gui since he could feel the power just flowing out from the trees. To him it was a sugar rush, being here in nature. "Dai Gui likes this place... It's... peaceful. no wonder, little Naruto brother wanted to come to this place." this caused the others to look at the most destructive demon of their family in shocked seeing as he was just in love with the place. "hehe, Looks like Brother Dai Gui really likes it here." said Hsi Wu while he enjoy the clear skys since being the demon of the sky, he hated how the skys became polluted in smog or other toxins in some cities and was never allowed to fly around back home. But this place, was truly wonderful. Now I can see why Naruto wanted to come here. A lot fresh and clean air to fly around in. thought Hsi Wu. "tch, the faster we get there, the better off I will be." said Tchang Zu as he kept walking. But secretly he was worried about his soon-to-be little brother. He could never forget that day when some demon hunters almost killed Naruto when he was just a small child. "Brother, I see you need to take in the joys of serenity. Good for the heart I always say." said Tso Lan as he walked with his hands held in front of him with his sleeves covering them.

"I wonder if they have any good food." said Po Kong with a slight bit of drool coming from her mouth thinking of all that food. And wishing once more to eat Naruto's amazing cooking. "I would like to see if they have any place of entertainment." said Xaio Fung as he scratched his big chin in thought. "Brother Bai, I can see you're really looking forward to seeing your Fiancé?" asked Tso Lan seeing the smile on Bai Tza's face. "yes brother Tso Lan I'm really looking forward in seeing Naruto, once again' said Bai Tza with a blush to his cheeks but only to stop and giggled lightly when he thought of having nonstop sex with Naruto. Making his cheeks a darker shade of pink. "So how long until we reach this blasted village?" asked Tchang as he swatted a bug.

"Tchang Zu we just left, home. I don't think we'll be able to make it overnight." said Tso Lan as he was growing irritated by his elder brother's childish behavior.

 _~ back with Naruto~_

3rd P.O.V.

Hiruzen groaned as he woke up. The vampire looked around the room and found that he was sitting on a bed in one of the bedrooms of the Uzumaki estate with his wounds bandaged. He heard someone coming down the hall towards his room. The door opened to reveal a handsome young man he haves snow white hair with those stunning emerald green eyes. The ones he saw in the woods and he was the one who saved him from certain death.

Hiruzen blushed in how this man looked. He look like that his body was sculpted by professionals to the point of perfection. And his savior was dressed in nothing but black clothes along with a black trench coat with red trimmings on the end. He was carrying a tray with kettle and a two cups of tea "hello, how are you feeling." He asked in that monotone voice. Sarutobi made eye contact with his savior and tried to use his vampiric eyes to hypnotize him. But nothing happened only making his savior chuckle and the sound of him chuckling made Sarutobi blush a bright red.

Naruto leaned over and held out the cup of tea "tea?" He asked still in that monotone voice. Making Sarutobi blush even more. Hiruzen's eyes widened 'my eyes didn't affected him! But How!? Does he know what I am? No … no if he knew I wouldn't be here or to be alive.' "umm … no thank you". Sarutobi said still blushing. But Naruto pushed the cup closer "oh but I insist". "It will help you feel better." Naruto said as he looked at the vampire with a kind smile. Only making the vampire blush even more if that's even possible. Hiruzen mentally cringed 'oh no … I have to drink it. It's going to taste disgusting everything taste disgusting except for blood, but I have too or he'll be suspicious' the vampire took the cup and brought it to his lips. He poured a small amount of the contents into his mouth, but instead of the revolting ash taste he expected, a delicious orange taste hit his tongue. Naruto chuckled as he watched Hiruzen drank the tea in a few seconds "care for another cup?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen said "yes please". "I'm sorry but I don't even know your Name." Naruto asked as he looked at Hiruzen."

"Ah yes sorry where are my manners my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi." What's your name if I may ask? Hiruzen said as he was blushing even more. Oh crap Naruto Thought as his eyes widen when he heard the vampire say his name witch happened to be, his new college head master… what to do?, what to do? Do I tell him my real name or go by my nickname. I better tell him the truth. "Well my name is Naruto Haichi-oni." The moment Naruto told Hiruzen his name the vampire's eyes widened to the size of saucers you're the new student. "Yes normally I don't look like this but when I heard what was going on outside in the woods. I changed into my shadowkhon king form to get to you just in time. "I hope that Ok." Naruto said. "I don't mind and I understand" Hiruzen said while blushing a bit. "Umm Naruto may I have another cup of tea please." Hiruzen asked while turning a light shade of pink.

"Of course headmaster. Naruto said in that monotone voice. As he poured another cup of tea." "Naruto if I may ask what kind of tea is it-?" when Hiruzen gave Naruto back the cup he noticed his ring was gone. That meant his illusion making him look 70 when he really looked 23 was gone, but Naruto called him headmaster, which means that his Savior and newest student knows that he's a vampire. Hiruzen looked at Naruto in shocked as his new student just smiled. Seemingly unaware of the vampire's shock. "It's called Yánggānjú tea. Or better known as blood moon tea. It's made from a mixture of rarest of herbs. Only in the remote and most deadly places of the world.… You know headmaster, there's a story that goes with this tea back to the very first vampire. Naruto said as he looks at Hiruzen. A vampire is a being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. In early 19th century or even more back then.

There was a man name Dracula Vlad Ţepe. In 1431 he made a pact with an evil deity who granted him his dark powers. He then used his newly gained powers to conquer the nations of Europe. But thats not all Dracula had made a virus so they're wil be more of his kind to fight off the humans. this Virus is what takes away their ability to taste, walk in sunlight, touch certain things like silver or holy water or devils bane and gives them their insatiable desire for human blood and it actually weakens them slightly".

That virus is called vampirism. But our story doesn't end there so you see, Dracula had a son named Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş. Better known as Alucard did not support these actions and abandoned his father. Alucard is the enigmatic son of Dracula. He did not support his father's actions and changed his name to his current alias to show that he opposed the Count's evil ways. But the story doesn't end there. One night, Alucard met a girl named Retsu Unohana she is a healer, while traveling through a remote mountain village. He was on his way to defeat his father but decided to stay and formed a bond with her. Retsu found out the cure for vampirism.

Vampirism wasn't the cause of coming back to life after being bitten by a vampire. No but it was a virus or disease created by the very first vampire. Retsu was so happy in finding the cure for vampirism. That Alucard could finally be able to be in the sun again. But fate wasn't smiling in what will happened next. Hiruzen was amazed by the story and the possible meaning behind it "what happened to Retsu? And what happened to the cure?" he asked as he sipped his tea. Dracula, happened he found out that Retsu found the cure for vampirism. Not wanting this knowledge to be Unleashed. Dracula killed Retsu when she was heading home to give Alucard the cure.

When Alucard heard his beloved Retsu screaming he ran out to find her. But it was too late. Dracula killed Retsu by drinking all of her blood. Upon seeing his beloved wife, dead by the hands of his own father. Alucard vowed he will kill his father no matter what. But only to stop on seeing Retsu's Journal. Even in death Retsu still held on to her Journal. The very same Journal that holds the recipe of the cure for vampirism. Along with different cure recipes that are for different illnesses and viruses they were created by supernatural creatures. Smiling on finding out what his wife is doing all this time. Alucard went on a journey teaching other Healers in what his wife left behind. Making sure that no one else suffers the same suffering that others have suffered for countless years of the Supernatural made illnesses and the virus called vampirism. Retsu had made a medicine for her husband that would remove the virus that his father had made, but not all of them believe in Alucard's word and didn't take the medicine … this tea was believed to be that medicine". Hiruzen was sure now that this wasn't a joke … this boy in front of him knew about the supernatural world and knowing about the old Legend of the first original vampire and how the wife of Alucard had made a medicine that could, cure vampirism.

"soooo, your saying that vampires are strong, but are infected with this virus or other word sick humans from the very beginning?" asked a shocked Hiruzen.

"yep, and taking this tea at least twice a day for seven days will get rid of the virus and another potion that removed the silver in your system" commented Naruto. "You'll be back on your feet in no time." "Thank you Naruto …" said a slightly blushing vampire. As Hiruzen stared at the tangy orange tea in the cup. Despite the fact it was the first thing he tasted since he was alive, which was unheard of, and that he was almost all healed, he wasn't convinced about his new student or his potions. "Thank you Naruto …" said a slightly blushing vampire. As Hiruzen stared at the tangy orange tea in the cup. Despite the fact it was the first thing he tasted since he was alive, which was unheard of, and that he was almost all healed, he wasn't convinced about his new student or his potions.

"Don't mention it, but if you want to continue taking that tea you should really start eating solid foods soon, otherwise, you won't be feeling well" said Naruto. As he is slowly started to change back to blonde.

"I will … Naruto, what are you? and why did you help me?" asked the headmaster, he knew that no ordinary person should know things like this or treat injured vampires … at least not without a price. "I thought that was obvious, I'm one hell of a doctor. And I only wanted to help, and if I couldn't help an injured vampire, what kind of doctor will I be? He said with a smile.

Naruto P.O.V.

I'm one hell of a doctor. And I only wanted to help, and if I couldn't help an injured vampire, what kind of doctor will I be? I said with a smile. Knowing all to will whose line I just used a moment ago. My smiled got a bit bigger when I heard someone knocking on the front door. Making Hiruzen jump a little bit I chuckled lightly and said "you should rest Hiruzen I'll be back to check on you shortly". Closing the door to Hiruzen's room I Began to walk to the front door I was completely back to normal. I answered the door "Hello I wasn't expect-mmmf" a pair of lips pressed firmly against my own as a pair of arms encircled my neck … I broke the kiss for a second "well this is a surprise- it's good to see you again Sebastian Michaelis.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto P.O.V.

I answered the door "Hello I wasn't expect-mmmf" a pair of lips pressed firmly against my own as a pair of arms encircled my neck … I broke the kiss for a second "well this is a surprise- it's good to see you again Sebastian Michaelis. I said as Sebastian smirked as he pulled me into another kiss. I smirked into the kissed while pulling Sebastian into my home while kicking the door closed. "Naru...do you remember the last time we had last met." I heard Sebastian whisper into my ear almost making me purr in pleasure. Ya I remember you were still under contract, with that brat. I never really liked your master Sebastian. I said as I remembered the last we met and his master of a brat had to ruin our fun too.

 _~Flashback~_

Ciel cringed back, "I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own." Sebastian blinked, "Yes of course." Ciel stomped out of the room and Sebastian sighed.

I chuckled, "I see why you are so stressed Sebastian." Sebastian nodded, "Yes and your bites have done nothing to relieve that either. I wonder why." I shrugged got up to dressed. "I'll see what I can find out so I can help you out ok." I said bit froze when I felt Sebastian leaned close, and whisper "Whenever you get hungry, please come over. I can always distract the young lord somehow for a few minutes." I swallowed and shivered, "Yeah…uh ok."

Sebastian smiled, "See you soon." Then he grabbed me and drowned me in a passionate kiss.

I was dazed as I stumbled out of the manor and headed for the hotel I was staying in.

 _End of flash back_

"Oh what happened when I left?" I said as I looked down at Sebastian, Sebastian just smiled as we both walked to the living room as I had some shadowkhons to bring us some snacks. "Well things didn't turn out well for that brat." Sebastian said with a smirk.

3rd POV

Naruto listened as Sebastian told him what happened when he left that night.

 _"Sebastian, wash my chairs immediately. In fact, burn them; they're covered in bodily fluids." "Yes my lord," he said trying to suppress a smirk at the disgust on Ciel's face. He removed the offending pieces of furniture from the room and replaced them with identical ones._

 _"Hmph, why in the bloody hell were you doing…that in my parlor anyway. You have a room of your own." "Apologies my lord, but you are mistaken. As I do not sleep, I have no room, I never have. Of course you would not have known this when you were human, since you used to sleep then, but one would think you should have found out by now."_

 _Ciel glared at Sebastian and his eyebrow twitched, "Who are you to reprimand me? I am the lord of this castle and I control you!" Sebastian was feeling daring, "Ah, but you relinquished your hold on the Phantomhive name and all it entails when you became a demon. Furthermore, you only control me because I let you."_

 _Ciel laughed, "Oh, you let me control you? Then show me how you can have your own will! Break the bond then Sebastian." "Is that an order my lord?"_

 _Ciel laughed again, "Yes, show me your power!" Sebastian grinned, "Yes, my lord."_

 _Ciel was shocked to feel pain in his right eye, much like when the contract had been formed. "What is going on?" Sebastian used his teeth to slip his glove off his right hand and grinned like a madman as Ciel watched in horror. Sebastian's seal disappeared. Ciel ran to a mirror and screamed in anger when he saw his seal was gone as well. "What did you do!"_

 _Sebastian laughed, "Why, exactly what you asked of me. You told me to show you my power and break the bond. That and fulfilling the contract are the only two ways to break the bond, aside from death of course." He grinned, "And now I am free. I am no longer tied to your filthy carcass for all of eternity. Goodbye you little brat." As Sebastian leaped out a window, Ciel screamed, cursing Sebastian's name. "I can't believe I am free. First things first, to get rid of these oppressive subservient clothes and find my sweet little mate too. Soon I'll be with you soon my little Naru... thought Sebastian._

To say Naruto was shocked as an understatement. "Wow" was all Naruto can say. But that's when it hit him. "Sebastian you do know that Claude, Undertaker and Grell will be coming over here as well. Along with my family that would be arriving in a month or two." Naruto said as he can see that Sebastian really didn't like Claude all too well. I Know Naru... But I don't know why that damn spider is after you. I can understand the undertaker but grell? "That I don't understand. I only met the guy once and now he's after me like some sick driven fangirl." said Naruto as he shivered in the thought of Grell in his Fanboy mood.

"Naru… why do I feel the presence of a vampire in your home." asked Sebastian as he took a sip of his tea my shadowkhons had made for us. "Well that's my new headmaster to the University I'll be going to in a few days I found him in the forest injured. He was attacked by another vampire who think humans are nothing but food. I said as took another sip of my tea. "I see, so this village is filled with different species of Supernatural creatures." Sebastian said as he looked at me. "Yes you already know the reason why I'm here?" I said with a smirk making the crow demon blush a light pink.

I smiled and handed my now empty tea cup to one of my shadowkhan as I walked over to Sebastian and took his hand pulling him closer to me and whisper into his ear Sebastian my room is soundproof. So my head master won't be able to hear us have some fun. I said in a husky tone making Sebastian blush a darker shade of pink.

 _~Time skip in Naruto's room~_

He gave a rapturous sigh. "You're even bigger than last time I remember Naru." Sebastian said as His toes curled. The thought of so much tingly pressure inside him made his cock twinge.

Naruto perked the head against his hole. His member pressed in slow, despite Sebastian's body yielding to accept him.

"Ohhh!"

Naruto froze. "Does it hurt?"

He gasped. "Don't stop!"

Naruto grunted and obeyed. The sensation propelled Sebastian into blissful delirium. There was never pain or discomfort when he was opened this way. He felt only the rapturous throb of a thousand pleasure points stimulated at once. Naruto's massive size strained each receptor within him to its maximum. A muffled sound came from his open mouth. He trembled and tried not to move. His cock seared for release once again.

Naruto drew back to thrust again. Sebastian emitted a hiss of pain—the orgasm seized him against his will. As he jolted and squirmed Naruto grasped both his hips and plowed deep. The demon thrust only a few strokes before weakening.

"Can I—come inside you?"

"Yes. Yes!" Sebastian said as he blushed a bright red. Naruto mashed his pelvis against Sebastian's ass. He could feel the hot gushes in his core. The euphoric waves extended Sebastian's own orgasm. His member contracted without release. He yelped.

Naruto flattened him against the bed, twisted against his back for a final burst, and then exhaled.

Sebastian luxuriated in the feeling of Naruto against him. His touch still caused so much heady warmth. It was no longer sexual. Merely contentment.

After a while Naruto rolled off and repositioned Sebastian in his arms beside him. They both feel in wonderful sleep.

~four days later~

"hmmmm … maybe I should've chosen a different tactic … oh well, can't change it now. The headmaster should be here for his fourth day of tea soon, "Sebastian dear can you get the desserts ready." I asked Sebastian as he was already getting the ingredients ready. I'm already on it Naru-kun Sebastian said with a playful smirk.

Maybe we can settle his doubts now" said Naruto as he prepared a cup for his vampire guest …

I wonder how Hiruzen will react once he sees Sebastian they had never had met before. So I wonder how things will turn out.

But I sense one of my old aqua portal open. Weird the only one who can use that portal is Kisame hoshigaki. I haven't seen or heard from him after a few weeks after that blood bath Frenzy at Palm Beach Bay in Florida when I was in my whole teenage rebellion stage while I was going through my sea dragon blood thirst . When things between me and Bai Tza weren't going too good. So I left too, cool down and maybe start off someone new for a change. It sucked being the grandson of Tarakudono Zenkage(Tarakudo the All Shadow). And being the son of Shendu the demon sorcerer. And the fiancé to Bai Tza, Demon lord of Water, Master of the three forms of water.

So I use my powers to change into my sea dragon in its human form. In my sea dragons human form is will... how I can I put it. He's very attractive. I had bluish emerald green hair. Stunning amethyst colored eyes and light shade of tan skin showing that I've been outside a little bit and in this form it had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. I guess I've must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked my way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile.

Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. I was handsome in this form alright, girls literally throw themselves at me. Sighing I walked over to my aqua portal which was an old Koi pond but it was filled with seawater. And at the bottom of the pond was these light blue sea rocks that glow in the dark. The reason why? Because there a spell that lay within these rocks. Weird right but hey I don't judge. I looked in the water to see a letter floating up to the surface along with something attached to it. Pulling the letter out of the water I opened it and started to read.

 _Hey Ryu It's been a few years since I last saw you at the blood bath Frenzy at Palm Beach Bay in Florida, and I know we both agreed that we'll never contact each other after our drunken one night stand._ _And say that I'm sorry and I was hoping we can hang out like we did before we got drunk. Every memory we've ever made still flashes through my head at any given moment of the day. And to tell you I don't regret what we did, that night. I was hoping that you feel the same way I know you've been under stress when you first came to blood bath Frenzy at Palm Beach Bay. And I was glad I was able to help you to relax just for one night, even though we were both drunk._

 _p.s._

 _Guess what I found here a picture of the both of us kissing at the bar you won't believe who took that picture and it has a fan base on it too._

My face turn a bright pink as I looked at the picture. Oh god why do I have a sex life that seem like I'm some kind of Incubus. Wait don't I have my old journal that dad gave me that kept updating when a "big event" happened. Dad did told me it will keep track of all my odd activities. Sighing I got up and looked for my old journal. It only took me a few minutes to find it. Not wanting to look inside that old journal I sealed it. In one of my tattoos on my arms. I'll read it, at another time but not right now. I thought as I walked back to the kitchen only to smile when I saw Sebastian finishing up the desserts. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise. I let out a chuckle as I saw Sebastian blush a nice shade of light pink.

knock, knock.

I chuckled as I heard the knock on the door and let go of Sebastian's waist "its open" I said as I walked towards the door. A slightly confused Hiruzen poked his head in "I have an open invitation for all vampires, didn't I tell you?" I asked as I looked at Hiruzen.

"That isn't safe Naruto, it's dangerous" chastised the headmaster as he walked inside.

Oh I don't have to worry about that. And I don't think my roommate will welcome UN wanted visitors. Roommate? Thought Hiruzen as he thought Naruto live alone. That's until his family comes into town.

Hiruzen P.O.V.

I followed Naruto to his kitchen only to stop in my tracks. When I saw, a tall, handsome man with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. But what shocked me the most that his sent was of a crow demon. What's a crow demon doing here I thought as I saw, He was setting up the table as he looked up with a smile. And said "good morning you must be hiruzen sarutobi it's nice to meet you."

Naruto P.O.V.

"I chuckled when I looked at Hiruzen's shocked expression. Hiruzen sarutobi this is Sebastian Michaelis one of my lovers I met in London, Sebastian Michaelis this is my new head master, Hiruzen sarutobi." I said as I looked at the two.

"One of your lovers?" asked a confused Hiruzen. "Yes you see I'm the only one of my kind. To ever be born. What my family had decided for me to be engaged to one of my uncles it's an old family tradition. Which allows me to have multiple mates to make the next generation of my kind along keeping some kind of incest in the family. That kind of thing I said as I pulled out the tea cups puts as Sebastian got the tray of morning desserts and the teas.

Handing a cup to Hiruzen and asked "care for something to eat?" while I took a seat across from Hiruzen. And Sebastian took a seat on the right side of me. While the morning desserts where in front of Hiruzen on the large wooden table. "ummm no" muttered the vampire as he eyed the pastries. While Sebastian took a bite out of one pastries sure he was demon and hates eating human food but when I gave that tea last night he started to appreciate the taste of food. As I looked at Hiruzen.

"You still find my claims to be unbelievable, don't you? That's understandable, but you really should start eating solids soon" I said as I watched Hiruzen sip on his tea. As I took a sip of my own tea and smiled it was herbal tea. "You always know my favorite tea don't you." I asked Sebastian. While Sebastian just smiled and said "now what kind of lover would I be when. I don't know my amore's favorite tea." The vampire frowned at the two "it's more complicated than that … you must know what happened if you live here"

"yes, the con artists" I said as I remember what happened to those two. Only to shiver at the thought. Man dad can be really scary at times. I don't feel sorry for those two.

"Exactly, but there's more to it … certain precautions have been set up to prevent this from happening again" said the headmaster in an almost worried state, but I didn't looked unfazed. "I see … how about this, take off your ring and place your finger in the light in front of you. If you get burned me and Sebastian well go back to shanghai china. Though that would be hard since my family now owns this estate and technically it's part of the family since my grandmother is an Uzumaki."

I said as I looked at Hiruzen he was completely shocked on that little piece of information. y...you're ...an Uzumaki Hiruzen stuttered in shock. Technically I'm half Uzumaki along with my mother. My Grandmother is full Uzumaki. Have you heard of her? Matu uzumaki" I said as Hiruzen's eyes widen "Matu uzumaki, she left her clan to marry Tarakudo no Zenkage(Tarakudo the All Shadow." "yep that's my grandfather" I said. Now Hiruzen's eyes widen even more. As he slowly removed his ring and reverted back to his 23 year old appearance …

It just so happens there was a strip light cascading on the table … it was symbolic in a way. The light split the table and pastries right in half separating me from my patient …

3rd P.O.V

The vampire reached out towards the light and Naruto … he shut his eyes expecting a sharp searing pain and the smell of burning flesh …

While this was happening Sebastian was taking mental notes in how he can help his lover, in the nearby future. Hiruzen waited and waited, but the pain never came only a warm tingling sensation. After several seconds passed Hiruzen opened his eyes … the sunlight was gently caressing his skin. He couldn't think straight … as his hand started shaking. It's been so many years since. Since he felt the Sun's warmth without the burning pain. Naruto reached out to steady the vampire's shaking hand.

When Hiruzen finally gained his bearings he looked up at Naruto and Sebastian who were giving off a small smile. As they watched Hiruzen reached down for one of the pastries, but his hand was still shaking so Naruto grabbed a pastries and placing it on small plate, before giving it to Hiruzen … after hesitating for only a moment he took a bite. Tears started pouring from his eyes as the taste of sweet fruits and cream cheese and the crunchy taste of crust of the Fresh Fruit Tart hit his tongue "it's delicious". Naruto smiled "I'm glad you like it. Sebastian just made them this morning, please have as much as you like" Naruto said as he took sip of his tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto POV

I was in my new office looking over some of my family spells and recipes. While filling out the paper work. That will allow me to rent out the rooms to any monster's or anyone who is looking for a place to stay or live in. the rent is in a reasonable price. I've called my father in telling him what I had plan for the family estate. He was impressed in how I would use the extra rooms to good use. But he also told me to do a background check on potential tenants who will be renting out the rooms. We don't want another con artists incident. And I agree with my father on that one. few of the rooms are being used as storage room, my tattoo parlor, along with an art Studio, a Library that holds a lot of books, a surgical room just in case, and a hidden Library that will hold all my spell books and potions.

As for Sebastian he's in the kitchen cooking dinner while getting ready for another visit from our usual vampire guest. While ordering my shadowkhan to keep guard and clean up the manor. Knowing what I have plans for the rest of the rooms and also getting ready when my family and my other roommates get here too.

But for right now I was reading my old journal in what kind of sex life I had. I have to say I was shock was an understatement. I have slept with nine different people either drunk or going through my heat cycle. And those people are Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, and Undertaker or better known as Adrian, William T Spears, Kurama a Kitsune demon, Kisame hoshigaki, Utakata who is a sea demon, Hayden Annafellows ( think of a male version of Hannah Annafellows), And last one of those people I slept with is Bai Tza. Not wanting to lose his adorable nephew's innocents to anyone. He took it when we were out in one of my mom's herbs runs. Man that was one of my best days I had and also the most terrifying. Bai Tza can really be a monster in the bed. I can still remember that day all to will. I still have some kind of phantom pain where my lower region resigns.

"Naru-Kun dinner is ready" I heard Sebastian said from down stairs I smiled as I reseal my old journal as I walked down stairs only to stop when I heard someone knocking on the door. Huh? How odd Hiruzen should be arriving around 8:30 it's only 8:15. I thought as I walked to answer the door. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Claude Faustus and the Undertaker. "Claude, undertaker it's so good to see you." I said as I hugged the both of them to only to smile when I felt both them hugged back. "Please come in." I said as I allowed both of them to come in my home well I guess they're home now. "Please come in." I said as I allowed both of them to come in my home well I guess they're home now. "And you guys just made it just in time for dinner too. Also we'll be having a guest over to night and Claude please be nice in this dinner, knowing that you and Sebastian don't get along."

I said as I notice Claude scowl lightly at the Mention of Sebastian. Those two don't really like each other but agree to share at least. "Umm Naru-kun who's coming over for dinner." Asked undertaker "well my head master of the new University that I'll be going to this Monday." I said as I led them to the dining room.

 ** _~Time skip to Monday morning~_**

Naruto P.O.V.

It's been a couple few days had passed since I've saved Hiruzen Sarutobi. And have to introduce him to my other two lovers at dinner and let's just say it came out better than I expected. Hiruzen kind of freaked out when he found out that Undertaker was a grim reaper. But he seem to get along with both Claude and Sebastian when they're not in the mood to kill each other. I sighed as I have my book bag packed already. I wanted to get to school early to see if I could find all my classes. I didn't run into anyone so I'm sure I'm fine. I looked at my schedule for the day. 3 classes: junior health with Mrs yamanaka- ...looks like sophomore English lit with Mr. Hatake. And Advanced calculus with Mr. Namikaze.

I have those classes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Then...I'm clear on Tuesday and I have a sophomore science with Mr. yakushi on Thursday. Ok. I put on some nice blue jeans with a red tee and red and white sneakers along with my black hoodie. I'm all good. I headed out. I made it to school and found my classes with ease.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was helping put up decorations for a party celebrating the anniversary of the village being founded. Hmm maybe I could help around. I thought as I walked towards the nearest person. "Excuse me do you need any help or is there any way I can help." I asked the woman in front of me. She wore a lady suit but her cleavage left nothing to be kept secret. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Of course dear thank you for asking I'm Tsunade Gallant and if you please hang these garlands and fall leaves." Tsunade asked as I nodded my head "sure leave it to me." I said as started to help out.

3rd POV

A tall man with black hair and sunglasses passed the ladder Naruto was on and came in the room. The blonde noticed something odd under the man's collar as he went by, a bluish green rash. He has only seen it once before and that's in one of his grandmother's journal's. It was a deadly infection that plagues insect charmers. It was called Mollera Caida. Naruto shook the thoughts from his head as he watched the man talk to one of the students, who he assume was his son, who also wears sunglasses. He could tell by the man's scent that he was the boys, father. (it may look like Mollera Caida, but the deadly infection only attacks insect charmers and grandmother said that they are nearly extinct. Thought Naruto as he watched the father and son converse (but it's always better to be safe, right? I know grandma would.)

Naruto reached up and fiddled with the pin holding up the garland and waited. Once the man started for the door. He accidentally dropped the garland and it landed on the man's head.

"I… I'm terribly sorry sir, my hand slipped" Naruto said as he removed the garland from the man's head. The man adjusted his glasses "it's alright just be careful" the man stated in a raspy voice before taking his leave.

"I will sir" Naruto smiled and opened his right hand to look at a pine needle coated in a little blood "I hope I'm wrong about this … hmm maybe the headmaster can help me". But that would have to wait when my first class is over. Thought Naruto as he finished helping out started walking to class. While his right hand was in his pocket to be sure that he wouldn't lose the needle. And started walking to Sarutobi's office.

As he entered the office he greeted the secretary "hello, is the headmaster free? I'd like to talk to him"

The secretary smiled "he's having lunch-"

Sarutobi poked his head out of his office "that's alright I'd like to chat with Mr. Haichi-oni anyway, come in"

Naruto went in, but before he did he grabbed a plastic cup. He sat down in a chair in front of Sarutobi's desk as the vampire shut the door. Naruto saw a half finished burger on the desk "glad to see your eating, Headmaster. What's it like eating solid food after so long?"

Sarutobi smiled and removed his ring and set it down letting his illusion fall away revealing his real self "it's incredible and my secretary is happy too … I stopped pretending to eat a few weeks ago, she thought I lost my appetite because I was sick and she thinks that I'm getting better, so do you need something?" "Actually yes, I need a favor … I need you to come to the estate after school today it's a matter of importance, and can I have that salt?"

Naruto said only for him to have his eyes widened, when he saw the vampire fell to the floor "Headmaster?" Naruto said in worry. Sarutobi was not expecting that request when he said a matter of most importance. He expected something like 'I don't like this class, can I drop it?' or whatever and considering the circumstances he would've agreed to it. Unfortunately, the headmaster was in the process of taking his seat when the unexpected request was made resulting in the vampire missing his chair and falling on his backside.

The headmaster picked himself up and took his seat "yes I'm fine, you can have the salt Naruto" Sarutobi watched curiously as Naruto set the cup down when he unsealed a small jar what seems to be liquid Crystals. carefully pouring the substance gently in the plastic cup and picked up the salt shaker with only his left hand all while keeping his right hand in his pocket.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow when the blonde poured the salt into the liquid Crystals and pulled out his right hand to drop a pine needle smeared with a little blood, which he dropped into the salty liquid Crystals.

"Fuck" was the only word the student said as the water changed to a murky redish black color.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sarutobi. Naruto frowned "I guess you could say that, what you know about insect charmers?"

"you mean people who can control insects, they're a myth right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "myth? Who told you that? Americans, they don't know a thing beyond Hollywood's werewolves and vampires and demons. No, they exist …, but according to the color of this water there are still some out there … unless the Mollera Caida spreads"

" Mollera Caida?"

"It's a slow and painful lung infection and it looks like one of the student's father is infected." Sarutobi's eyes widened "Shino aburame his mother died not long ago from a lung infection and you're saying his father Shibi might die … is there anything you can do? Like a treatment or cure?" Sarutobi' asked in a state of panic. Naruto nodded "there is a cure, but how should I give it to him? I doubt anyone will take medicine from an outsider who claims to be a medic". Naruto said as he looked at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi frowned, Naruto was right, no one was very trusting after that con artist incident "I can always deliver what you need". Sarutobi said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled "that would be great, now I just need to find a way to hide the medicine. Do you know about any of Shino's father's likes? What he drinks or eats?" asked Naruto as he thought different way to hide the medicine.

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment before responding "the Aburames are all very quiet and private, but I always see Shibi with a tea, green tea, does that help?"

Naruto nodded "it'll be a little tricky, but I think it will work. I need to go class are about to start and once i get home I'll start on it right away. With any luck it should be done in a few hours, good day, Headmaster." Naruto said as he bowed and left the office to head to his first class. The vampire watched the blonde leave and couldn't help but be surprised and grateful that this strange young man has come to Konoha.

Naruto P.O.V.

I walked into the health class room and took a seat towards the back of the room closest to the window. There were people slowly filing in. I plugged in my ear phones as I used my cell and listened to music while I read my old journal. Few moment later a few more people came in before an older woman who has surprisingly great skin walked into the room. I could hear the clicking of her heels. She carried a big binder while she dragged a suitcase. She wore a lady suit. "Good morning, juniors. My name is Akane yamanaka.

I've been an adult educator for longer than most of you have been born. I know what I'm talking about. I'm-" she paused as we heard some running. She looked at the door as a guy with a short pony tail who was actually sorta cute came in. he took a seat frantically. I was about to relax when my worst nightmare ran up to the door….. U…Utakata! 'Oh crap' I thought as I pulled up my hood. 'Why is he here?' I thought as I looked at him.

He was panting. "Did we make it on time, shika?" he said through pants. "Please have a seat. I have a very strict attendance policy but I will let it go for today since it's the first day," said Akane. He nodded quickly and took a seat next to short pony tail, who I'm assuming is shika. I took in a deep breath and hid behind my books on my desk while my hood is still up. Akane cleared her throat. "Ok. Now, this is Junior Health. Is there anyone who isn't a junior and/or isn't supposed to be here?" she asked. I raised my hand. "I'm a freshman but I am supposed to be here," I said. She smiled. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Looks like a young man is ahead of the game.

We are gonna do some short intros so why don't you start us off?" I braced myself. I stood up. A quick scan of the crowd. I sighed. Good Utakata didn't notice me. I thought as I let a small smile come on my face. Hi I'm Naruto Haichi-oni. I'm new to this village due to the fact I just moved here a few days ago from my home land in shanghai china. I'm in this class because I had AP health in high school so I got college credit already," I said as I sat down quickly. As Mrs. Akane smiled. Let's all give Naruto a big welcome! I'm sure he is incredibly nervous and we want him to feel at home," she started clapping and everyone joined in. I risked a peak over my books. I sighed. Why me I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto P.O.V.

20 minutes had passed and I was still panicking. Utakata didn't turn in my direction so I'm sure I was fine. Why in all hell, did we meet again in the same school? I thought as I remembered the night how Utakata and I first meet and damn, it was my Uncle Xiao Fung fault too. If he didn't drag me to that party. I thought as those memories of that party came to play.

 ** _Flash back_**

I was getting tired of this 'party' I don't know why my uncle Xiao Fung brought me here. I thought as I was about to get up when a strong hand forced me back down. Out of nowhere, lips crashed against mine. Looks like someone is brave. I shrugged. Guess I can finally experience a party and Bai Tza did say I should have some fun so why not. He climbed on my lap and straddled me. I felt him up. Really Firm ass sweet I thought.

I slipped a hand down his pants and grabbed some cheek. He got more aggressive in the kiss. I felt a poke in my stomach. Looks like someone wants to get to home plate. He pulled away and I got a good look at him. I was surprised. To see a very attractive young man. He grabbed my hand and got off me pulling me up. He pulled me through the crowd and up some steps. Up to a door with ' Utakata ' written in bold letters on a dry erase board. Under it, sign that says 'KEEP OUT'. He pushed the door right open. "um...this is someone's room," I said as he pulled me inside. He shut the door. I looked around as he stripped. Bunch of trophies and awards for this Utakata person. Looks like he was a swimmer a very talented swimmer. I spotted a few awards for academics. This Utakata guy is a big deal. I spotted a photo of the swim team.

2016 U.S. OLYMPIC SWIMMING TEAM was the caption with names above the heads. I spotted Mr. attractive, with a name above his head. Utakata, Captain, Starting swimmer'. My eyes widened. Looks like this is Mr. attractive's room. I turned to look at him. He had taken his shirt, shoes, and socks off and was working at his pants. I sighed. I stripped to my boxers quickly and pushed him down on the queen sized bed. I undid his pants and pulled them off.

I got on top of him between his legs and kissed him. Wow was he into this. This is more than just being drunk. He might actually be gay. His legs wrapped around me. I ground my hips into his. He tugged his undies off and tossed them. He tugged at mine. I pulled them off and tossed them. Another kiss. He was digging around in his nightstand blindly as he kissed me. Pulled out a little bottle of lube and a condom. Yeah. Definitely gay. He pulled away and held the condom with his unusually long teeth while he lubed up his hand. He gripped my dick and stroked me while he fingered himself. He tore open the condom and slid it on me. He scooted back against me and put a pillow behind his head and under his hips. Wow was this guy prepared. Like he knew he was gonna do this way beforehand. Ok. I can do this. I lined up against him. I pushed against him. He was insanely tight.

He started sweating. I slowly pushed inside. He let out a low moan as he took it to the balls. He rolled his hips to get used to it. He nodded. I started thrusting. His breathing sped up. He took deep breaths in time with my thrusts. He came but was still hard. I kept going, picking up the pace and power. He pulled me into a kiss as he started moving with the thrusts. He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me against him. I started going faster and harder. He pulled away, pulling my head into his neck. Wow does he feel good. His muscles felt good against my skin. His hard nipples. His throbbing dick pushing against me. His low moaning. Orgasmic. Just amazing. I groped his ass as I thrusted. That ass was as good as it looked. I felt him bite down on my neck hard. He drew blood. I let out a groan as I kept going.

 ** _End of flash back_**

I sighed as waited for this class to end hoping Utakata doesn't see me as pulled my hood a bit more to cover my face. I heard heels clicking towards me. "You don't have to be scared, Naruto. It's perfectly fine. You should be honored to enjoy a class with your sempai. You can learn a lot," we were doing a worksheet and Utakata turned to talk to raven hair kid who was behind him. Shit! I quickly ducked my head my hood still covering my face. She looked confused. "Trust me Mrs yamanaka. I cannot be seen..." I leaned close so she could hear me,"...a certain guy. If he sees me, I'm done," I said. She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. Her face twisted in anger. Oh crap what Have done I thought as Mrs. yamanaka turned around

3rd POV

Mrs yamanaka turned around. "WHO IS IT!? WHO IS BULLYING NARUTO?!" of course she would see it like that. Everyone jumped at her shouting. They turned and looked at her, who naruto was hidden behind. "Now you all listen to me. We are all adults here. I WILL not tolerate bullying I'm my classroom. poor, poor Naruto over here is scared to the point he has to hide his face because one of his bullies is in this room right now.

I refused to let anyone be scared in my class room. Now...Naruto," she turned to face Naruto, "I want you to point out the boy who is bullying you, ok? Don't be scared, I can fight," Mrs yamanaka said as pulled down my hood and she tousled his hair. The only thing that was keeping me safe was removed, putting my face on display for all the room to see. Utakata looked at me for a minute before his eyes widened. "ITS YOU!" he jumped up. Mrs yamanaka sighed. "Mr. Utakata, you need to go see the head master," Mrs yamanaka said as she pointed out the door. "BUT-" "OUT NOW!" Utakata glared at me as he walked out. Mrs yamanaka patted my head. "The head master will talk to him. You will be fine," she said with a smiled as she walked up to the front of the room. Yeah. Sure he is gone for now but what about next time? Naruto thought as he let out a sighed.

 _~Meanwhile with our favorite demon family~_

Bai Tza POV

My eyes opened wide as looked around we still on the plane I sighed as I unsealed a journal that my brother Shendu made for me. it's the same one that Naruto has. I know from very being that Naruto, never wanted to get married with me, I'm his uncle for crying out load. I thought as I read the page the page when Naruto started his first transformation into his shadow dragon form. It one the most terrifying night of my life.

 ** _Flash back_**

Naruto sat down in the middle of the field. His power surrounded him and healed any minor wounds he had sustained from training. The Oni-Senshi family that was present could feel his power being refilled as well. Then all was quiet as they waited, the sun slowly set and night overtook the landscape. They all watched curiously, Naruto sat still. The full moon rose out from the clouds and the effect was instant.

The cross shaped necklace that Naruto wore began to glow and he screamed out in pain. It appeared to be burning his skin. His muscles began to contort, and his body seemed to be doubling in size one minute the shrinking back the next. It was a sickening thing to watch as he rolled around on the ground screaming in utter agony.

Bai Tza couldn't believe his eyes. What is wrong with him Shendu? Bai tza asked his brother. "My son is going through his first transformation into one of his dragons forms. Knowing that he had contains the Shadows and the sea in his blood." stated Shendu still staring at his son.

Bai tza looked at his brother in shock. He would had never believed the first transformation would be that pain full. But Naru is the first one of his kind so no one knows the outcome. Once he made that connection it became even more painful to watch as Naruto go through this agony.

 ** _End flashback_**

I sighed and closed my journal and sealed it away. It's only been a few days in our travels toward Konoha, it will take us about a few more weeks to get there. Though I was excited and Tso Lan, the only one that seemed that he really wanted to go to Konoha was Dai Gui when Naruto told him about the many forest that Konoha has. He couldn't wait to go and see it for himself. "tch, the faster we get there, the better off I will be." said Tchang Zu as he looked out the window hoping that his nephew safe and sound. "Brother, I see you need to take in the joys of serenity. good for the heart I always say. And you don't have to worry about Naruto I'm sure he's fine" said Tso Lan said while reading his book.

 ** _~Meanwhile back the Uzumaki estate~_**

Sebastian POV

I was in the kitchen clean and also cooking to night's dinner, I thought about Naruto going to school I began to worry... What if something happens to him? What if someone bullies him and he is too afraid to tell anyone?

All of these questions flood my mind. I must make sure Naruto will be alright... But how? I thought as an idea came into mind.

Claude POV

I was in living room reading one of books that Uzumaki estate has to offer. I couldn't help but to worry about Naruto what if something happen to him. The world is not safe for someone as kind as Naruto. What if another demon tries to take him from me form us I have no doubt people will try take Naruto away! I will not allow anyone to take Naruto.

Now... How can I make sure my little butterfly will be safe...

Undertaker POV-

Everybody seemed so worked up after when Naruto went to school I thought as I worked on placing all my belongs into my new office or could say a morgue. Naruto told us late night he starts school today . Now that I think about it I am sort of worried. People at school can be mean at time and it is such a dreadful place. I mean when I went to school years ago as a boy before I became a reaper. People would bully me... For no reason! Couldn't help but worry about Naruto. He soo kind and people can always take advantage of him. Or What is the same thing is happens to Naruto? If so I must find a way to make extra sure.. But what can I do?! Think undertaker think! You're a frickin grim reaper for peeps sake! I must know done way?

 ** _~Back with Naruto~_**

Naruto POV

Utakata returned 13 minutes later. I know because I counted the seconds. I turned in my work when he came back in the room. He still had a glare that could kill as he sat down. yeah. I was still shaking as I headed back to my seat. "Wait, Naruto," I turned to look at Mrs. yamanaka. "I want Utakata to apologize to you," she walked from behind her desk at the front to stand in front of the class. " Utakata, since you are gonna act like a child, you will be treated like one. Give Naruto a hug and tell him you are sorry," she demanded. There was chuckling. That was the last thing I wanted to happen why me?

I thought. Being forced to hug the guy who will plague my dreams tonight. I sighed. Guess I'll just get this over with. I walked up towards Mrs. yamanaka as Utakata got out of his seat. I braced myself as he approached me. He held out his arms. I cringed as they wrapped around my neck. Wait...why is he wrapping his arms around my—I thought. only for- Utakata just smashed his lips against mine. I was shocked. There were gasps. I don't know what to do so I hesitated before kissing back.

Utakata sucked on my tongue as he pulled me close. I precariously wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. Utakata gripped the back of my head and pressed his mouth against mine harder. The kiss was growing more desperate. I felt a poke in my leg. Mrs. yamanaka cleared her throat. I pulled away with a pop and looked away. Utakata had a dark blush as I let him go. "I said to hug. Not hug and kiss. Apparently I misread this situation," she said. I scratched the back of my head nervously as my face felt hotter. I shuffled back to my seat as Utakata sat down in his. That dark blush still evident on his face. He stole a glance at me as I took my seat. Stole glances at me for the rest of the class, which drove Mrs. yamanaka crazy. She kept yelling for him to pay attention. "No homework for today but don't get used to it. That's it. Get the hell out," Mrs. Yamanaka said as she packed up her stuff and walked right out.

People started getting their stuff ready. I put everything back in my bag. I looked back at Utakata who was struggling to stuff somethings back in his bag. I sighed as I walked out of the class. As I walked to the nearest vending machine. I bought a pepsi as I thought 'I'm soo going to die.' As I was about to walk off to head my next class until a strong hand grabbed mine. Utakata stood up and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. He looked at me for a minute. "Go! I don't wanna be late," he grumbled.

I got to my class with Utakata in tow. He didn't let go of my hand the ENTIRE TIME. Like what the hell I thought as I stood in front my next class room. I looked at him.

"You have this class too?" I asked. Utakata shook his head. As he gripped my neck and pulled me into an open mouth kiss. Utakata pulled away with a pop, wiping the drool from his mouth. "I'll see you later," Utakata walked away. Yeah. I'm sorta depressed. I'm just glad I never gave him my number. I started walking into the class when I heard rampant running. I looked to see Utakata was coming back. He dug out his phone and handed it to me. "Give me your number," Utakata grunted. I sighed. I was hoping he wouldn't ask. It not like I can say no to him. I reluctantly put it in there and handed it back to him. As Utakata kissed me quickly and ran off back the way he came. I headed into class cursing my life as I took a seat in the front row. This day couldn't possibly get any worse, can it? I thought. As it be only 5 minutes after he left, I got a text.

 **unknown** : is this you?

I sighed. I wanted to lie but I get the feeling that would make things infinitely worse.

 **me** : yes this is my number

I put his number in my phone.

 **Utakata** : ok babe. we should hang out at my house after class today

 **me** : sorry but I'll be busy studying at my house after school

I sighed I really don't wanna spend time with him. I'm kinda cruel for not even giving him a chance. I'll have to rethink my morals. Sure Utakata is cut an all he was just a night stand. And I wasn't really lying when I told I'll be busy at home.

 **Utakata** : so do I. we can study together at your place.

I sighed here no way of getting out of this one I thought as answered back

 **me** : sure sounds fun but I have to let my other roommates know first ok

 **Utakata** : cool ill buy pizza.

 ** _meanwhile..._**

shikamaru pov

Utakata was texting someone and giggling ever since class started. The teacher had put us in groups for an assignment and it was me, kiba, Utakata, and Tenten who made up our group. Utakata was just typing away on his phone as Tenten was reading and I could tell she was pissed about it. Tenten snatched Utakata's phone from him. "Why don't you show the group who you are texting and what about?" she started scrolling through Utakata's messages. "gimme my damn phone back Tenten. I'm talking to my boyfriend," Utakata said as he kept trying to grab it but Tenten wouldn't let him. "Damn It Tenten give back my phone." Utakata said as he grabbed his phone. "When did you get a boyfriend?" Tenten asked as she had a shocked look on her face. Utakata blushed a dark red "that's not any of your business."

 ** _Back with Naruto_**

 ****kakashi pov

I literally had to run. I was teaching the class and I sparked a debate about a very heated topic in the class. Completely lost track of time. I walked into my next class as I could see almost all my students were here. "I'm soooo sorry I'm late. Some things happened and I lost track of time. It's my fault. It will never happen again," I walked up to the front desk and placed my disheveled things on the table top. I wrote my name on the board out of habit.

"I'm just gonna go through the intro quickly so we can go right into the lesson," ok guys. I'm kakashi hatake. I'm gonna be teaching you sophomore's English lit. Is there anyone who isn't supposed to be in this class?" I asked my class. As I saw one of my students raise his hand. "I'm a freshman but I am supposed to be here. I gave him my close eye smile and asked. "We are gonna do some short intros so why don't you start us off?" I said as I got a better look at my freshman student he had blonde hair with black highlights, sexy tan skin, striking blue eyes and tattoos on his neck ... and most of his arms. He was dress in a black t-shirt that did little to hide his well tone muscles. With dark blue cargo pants with matching black combat boots.

"Hi I'm Naruto Haichi-oni. I'm new to this village due to the fact I just moved here a few days ago from my home land in shanghai china. I'm in this class because I had AP English in high school so I got college credit already," Said Naruto as he sat down.

 ** _Time skip the end of the first day of class_**

Naruto POV

I walked out of my last class for the day and that was advanced calculus with Mr. Namikaze I could say my last two classes where fun. I could tell that Mr. Hatake was a wolf demon unlike werewolves demon wolfs where much stronger and dangerous. And Mr. Namikaze was a vampire from what I could smell of. I pulled out my phone and texted Claude if he could pick me up cause I don't feel like walking home, and also told him that we'll be having a guest over and if he could asked Adrian/Undertaker and Sebastian to get ingredients that I need for the medicine for Mollera Caida. But I need to call my mother for the spell or better words as the recipe. I thought as I hardly had time to walk out the door before Utakata, damn near tackled me. Utakata hugged me tight as his lips smashed against mine in a rough kiss. I felt teach press himself against a wall as he scooted past us. Utakata pulled away, "I missed you," he whispered. He grabbed my hand and I was led away to the packing a lot.

"Utakata one of my roommates is picking us up because I don't feel like walking home." I said as Utakata nodded his head. Once we got to the parking lot, I saw Claude waiting by a 2015 black mustang. How in hell did he get car like that I thought as Claude looked over and smiled at making me blush a bit. I smiled and pulled Utakata along.

Hey Claude, this Utakata, Utakata this Claude Faustus he one of my roommates and lover I said last part under my breath.


End file.
